The Inu Yasha Legends Continue
by Phalon22
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome captured. Tetseiga has a new wielder. Naraku has a new obesession. Want details? Please read.
1. Prologue

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend

Title: The Eternal Bonds

Chapter: Prologue-History  
By: Phalon & Buster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the chars from the anime/manga. This is based off an RPG.

Basic Note: This is going to be a series based on the families of Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. I/K, M/S, S/R

It has been 25 years since Inu Yasha used the jewel shards in the Tetseiga.

The Families…

Since then, everyone has continued their journey only to end up start having families. Only two years afterwards, Kagome and Inu Yasha married and had son. It was obvious a hard road. It was not but three to four years later that Miroku and Sango married and had a son of their own. It was a truly winding road and suddenly everything seemed to become peaceful and the two families finally chose to settle down in the Demon Slayers village.

Then came the birth of Inuyasha's only daughter, Takara. At this time, Tanaka was seven and half and Mako was almost four years old. Even during this time Takara's elder brother had begun his demon slayer training. It was then that something interrupted the peaceful existence, Naraku attacked. It was two years following that the birth of Sango and Miroku's daughter, Sureiyaa that helped ease these times, she was not burdened with the Kazaana that Mako was.

Around this time, Kagome managed to take back the Shikon No Tama and purify it as best she could. Inuyasha refused to let Kagome make him totally human or a true youkai. While Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could not find the heart of Onigumo, Naraku did a most treacherous thing… He entrusted his soul into the very body of Takara. While this thing had transpired, Kikyou and Kagome had chosen to join forces and bind Naraku and all his incarnations to the cave of Onigumo, it succeeded. However, no one found any true peace with this.

It was after all of this, Inuyasha and Kagome chose one thing, they would live in the future where their children could live a life away from such things. Though not cut off from the well forever. Every summer they would bring their children back though it was obvious Tanaka was changing… He now wanted to be purely human without what he called "filthy youkai blood". When Tanaka turned eighteen years old, he took off to find a way out of it. This was about the time, Kagome found out she was pregnant again with her third child, a little boy who would be named Inuyasha, after his father.

Growing up, Takara seemed to develop a huge crush on Mako who was taking more and more after his father. Though, Mako was still no monk what-so-ever. It seemed that the spiritual power seemed to come from Sureiyaa. She had always watched her father and the girl didn't have an evil hand.

When Baby Inu-Yasha II was born, he looked a lot like her father. He had large golden eyes, silver hair, and dog ears. He was always content if with his mother or father, otherwise he would start screaming his lungs out. And oh did that boy have hearty lungs. Inu Yasha II or as he was nicknamed, 'Junior' loved to be held and to bite.

Takara barely knew her father's family until she was nine and a half years old. Then she met her uncle, Lord Sesshomaru and a young woman by the name of Rin and a demon called Jaken. Jaken seemed to detest the girl but Rin seemed to adore her and was fascinated by Takara. So Rin returned Takara to her parents as she had grown up as well since the time she had been seen saving Jaken. Sesshomaru seemed to almost like Takara though he would never admit that he liked his brother's child.

It was obvious by the time Takara was fourteen years old that Mako saw Takara growing up and proceeded to ask her to bear his children. She slapped him for that because she heard that he asked that to the other girls he passed by. Mako seemed to believe that acting like his father would lead him to the perfect woman.

However, everything changed for all of them when Takara turned fifteen years old. Naraku had learned how to tap into her consciousness when Takara slept and used her to release him and take back his soul, only to take a piece of her's and leave a portion of his behind… It served only to make Takara as much an incarnation as Kagura and another way to bring about the demise of Naraku. For that, Takara blamed her self.

The battle against Naraku raged on again. It was during this time that Tanaka returned but appeared different, especially with what he called, 'The Dog Collar'. With all these people traveling together, you would think it was in Inuyasha's favor. It was common for Takara to go missing often and Naraku to use her as a mole against her will. Tanaka could see it while no one else could, so he searched out one person he thought that could help them only to be given a blood red colored amulet called, 'The Inu Youkai stone'. It saved his sister only to have his parents captured and the Tetseiga and Shikon No Tama left behind.


	2. The Road

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend

Title: The Eternal Family Bonds

Chapter: I. The Road  
By: Phalon & Buster

The first light of day was breaking, and it seemed like a pleasant morning. A young maiden walks onto a large hill where a towering white tree stood. The young maiden wore modern clothing. She wore a blue and white crop top, black boot-cut jeans, tennie shoes, and fire rat demon coat. It was obvious the coat was a little large on the girl. The maiden had long raven hair that almost draped over her shoulders. She held a sword in a sheath with both her hands and said aloud, "Why father? Why entrust me with your sword? Why not Tanaka, or your namesake Inuyasha?"

Flashback

In a large room in a Japanese Feudal Style house sat a little girl with silver hair and dog ears and had a titanic sized fire rat demon skinned coat draped on the girl. Obviously it was much too big for the little girl's size. She seemed very interested at what was in front of her. It was Inu Yasha but he looked older somewhat, and had the Tetseiga out and sat before her and facing the child.

"Takara," Inu Yasha told the girl. "This will someday be yours," He told his daughter as the crappy old sword turned into the Tetseiga. "You're the only one left," He explained. "Tanaka could have never of used it. He may think humans are better but he never would have protected them. You on the other hand…"

Takara was looking at the Tetseiga and stood up as her father extended it. That was when she slipped. She just got right back up, seemed it would happen more than not. So the girl took the handle of the Tetseiga only for the blade to draw down. "It's heavy," was all she said.

Inuyasha stood up letting go of the Tetseiga and helped his eight year old daughter. "It will take you a little time to learn how to get stronger," He told his young daughter. "But we have the time."

End of Flashback

"Because he knew," came a voice into the air, sweet like honey. It was soft and kind and aged, obvious a man who had been around. "He knew you could do what your brothers could not. Tanaka has never truly embraced his humanity and Inu Yasha is still a little boy."

"I don't want to wield the Tetseiga Miroku," The girl declared.

"Yes you do Takara," Miroku told her. "You have always had your father to protect you, and now it is your turn to protect him."

"How?" Takara said. Her eyes begging to know how to save a man that might even be dead.

"Fight Naraku," Miroku simply said. "Your father and mother will be found, it's simply a matter of time and then you can return the sword to your father."

Takara unsheathed it and said, "I don't even know how to use it godfather." It looked like a rusty blade. "Not sure how this thing is my father's treasure." She wanted to take out Naraku but so did half of the most powerful people in Feudal Japan. Takara sheathed her father's sacred sword.

"So this is the girl that will save the world," A voice rang in the air. It sound like Miroku's did and there stood a man that was donned in demon's slayer's clothes. His hair almost reached his shoulders, but it was loose. He looked so much like his father it was uncanny. Before Takara turned to look at him, he patted her butt and got a whirl of paid, hit across the face with the end of the sheath.

Miroku covered his face and said, "I will see you both in the village." He didn't need to see this. It reminded Miroku of himself and Sango.

Takara said, "Stop it! Do not stroke or grab me or I will hurt you so help me." She did love the guy but when he did that she could almost kill him.

Mako stroked his jaw and said, "Ow. Well it was worth it." He couldn't help it, it was the curse of the hand or so he claimed. Occasionally he would ask a woman to bear his children just to upset Takara but it never worked. He had a tendency to speak the way his father spoke.

Takara was confused and her anger subsided as her human form changed into that of an Inu Hanyou. One ear was down and one ear was pointing strait up to show her confusion. "You should stop before you lose that hand for good," She declared.

Mako slapped Takara on her butt and walked off saying, "Whatever you say, whatever you say."

From behind a figure came from the shadows. It was Naraku… "You have a choice in this, you know… I will let your father and mother go. But if you remove the Inu Youkai amulet from your neck," Naraku stated.

"And be connected to you for the rest of my life, no, I will not," Takara said unsheathing the Tetseiga. 'For my family,' she thought to herself and the Tetseiga took on the form of the fanged-sword. She swung it at Naraku cutting the golem in half. All she heard was laughter. "I'm going to kill you no matter what," She declared.

"With what? You band of merry little fighters? Heh, you would do well to remember that you belong to me." A voice echoed.

Coming up the hill a figure came closer and closer. It was a little boy that looked like Chibi-Inu Yasha. He immediately grabbed hold of Takara's leg. "Takky!" He yelled. The little boy looked at the sword in amazement. He had some teeth but they were more like sharp teeth that were starting to come in.

Takara looked down and smirked as she put the Tetseiga back in its sheath and sighed. "Hey munchkin," She said and tied the sheath to a pants loop. Takara unlatched her kid brother from her leg. "What happened?" She asked him only to see Mako coming back up. A part of his clothes was missing. "Did you bite Mako… again?"

"My twooth hurts," Inu Yasha stated rubbing it.

Takara just smiled at him. "Well he did deserve it," She remarked. "But you shouldn't bite people; we're not bat hanyous… We're Inu hanyous."

Inu Yasha continued to cling for dear life. Mako said, "Would you tell that kid to stop biting me. Or did you ask him to?"

"I did not ask my brother to bite you, but next time I will," Takara declared almost coldly.

A young woman walked up to meet them; you would swear you were looking at Sango except this girl's hair was loose. "My brother getting grabby again?" She asked softly.

"I haven't done a thing," Mako replied. "That any guy wouldn't have done."

"Wrong answer," The girl Sureiyaa answered hitting Mako upside the head with her fist.

"That had to hurt," Takara said with a smirk.

In the shadows, a figure watched and waited. It seemed quite interested in these people especially the two females. 'So the girl with the amulet is Takara,' it thought to itself. 'The one that can free me from this blasted half life,' it continued to think to itself.

"Do you feel that?" Takara asked as Tanaka came up the hill in his typical modern clothing. To her it felt strong and powerful, but she could not tell if it was good or evil.

"It's a youkai, possibly Naraku," Mako remarked all serious now. When it came down to the one that tormented his family endlessly; he was completely serious.

"No, it's stronger than that," Takara said. "It stronger, older than I would think Sesshomaru," She remarked.

"Didn't think that was possible, he's over nine hundred years old," Tanaka remarked. He resembled his father a bit mostly with his appearance and wore the family trade mark that everyone called… The Dog Collar.

The figure seemed to disappear, putting everyone at ease. Takara held her kid brother still and reached down her blouse for something remained hidden. She pulled out the Shikon No Tama. "I guess it's about time we use this," She said softly.

"Ooh can I haft it?" Inu Yasha asked who seemed mesmerized by the pink colored ball.

"No you can't haft it," Tanaka said. "It's Takara's job, she has to use it and purify it." It was true his sister had the ability to purify it.

"Actually I can't purify it, I'm not mom, I have more dad's spirit than mom's," Takara said. "I'd probably have to be human to be able to do the purifying," She said.

"Then make that wish," Tanaka retorted.

"Tanaka shut up!" Mako immediately said. Everyone was amazed at this. "Takara made peace with herself along time, by becoming one and not the other will denounce who she really is. It's why your father remained a hanyou; he chose a life as part of two worlds and more. Have you made your peace?"

Tanaka was stunned… He couldn't believe the lecher had said that. "I've made my peace and doing my repentance," He stated showing the dog-collar.

"Yeah right," Sureiyaa said. "That's real willing… More like the electrocution shock that Takara spoke of in your time."

Takara almost smiled, now that was the boy she had followed during her whole of childhood. The one that promised to protect her; no matter how things got. There was something that had dawned on her, Mako may have been a lecher but he wasn't totally bad. So she put the jewel back in its place.

"We should go to the house and get ready to leave," Mako said and looked down at his leg. 'Damn it still hurts, the little runt,' He thought to himself as they walked down the hill.

"Swit!" Chibi Inu Yasha said and the most peculiar thing happened. Tanaka slammed into the ground. It seemed like Mako wasn't paying attention at all. Takara and Sureiyaa just busted out laughing.

Tanaka couldn't believe it; his kid brother just reduced him about as bad as his mother could. This was dangerous if his brother could do this now. He knew what this meant, his brother was the one who could purify things and figured if the Shikon No Tama was ever separated it would be his brother who could find it… Not him. Not Takara. Junior was the one; it made him a tad jealous at the fact.

It took a little time for Takara and Sureiyaa to compose themselves as they headed towards the Houshi house. Tanaka managed to get himself out of the ditch 'Junior' had put him into. So he ran towards the house before the kid could do it again.

'We have a winding road ahead of us,' Takara thought to herself. She held her baby brother close. He had begun to doze off and wrapped his arms around her neck. Inu Yasha was a bit small for his age but that didn't matter. Takara had only herself to blame because her parents were gone and she did.

Flashback

Takara was unconscious on the ground where she had been left when Tanaka put the Inu Youkai amulet around her neck. Slowly she began to gain consciousness. It was much too blurry for her sight. All she saw was blurry figures and something fell to the ground, a rust old sword right into the ground along with the Shikon No Tama around it. That was only a guess as she something pink and a crappy looking thing go into the round.

"Run!" Kagome's voice rang before you could see her knocked out by a man.

Tanaka had grabbed the Shikon No Tama before the man accepting Kagura could get to it and avoided a samurai's blade thrown by the man.

When Kagura grabbed 'Junior' she felt his fangs go into her hand and threw him a good three feet. "Get Inuyasha and Kagome!" She yelled.

Tanaka and a semi-conscious Takara tried to get to their brother and parents and had a choice. They had chosen their brother and once they tried to get to their parents, they were gone. There was nothing left by their father's Tetseiga.

End Flashback

'Junior' yawned finally really fell into a deep sleep in the arms of his big sister. He utters one simple word, "Mommy". Those words are strong enough for a single tear to roll down young Takara's face.

* * *

Please Read & Review! All criticism is helpful to the two writers! We like to hear what you think… :-) 


	3. Behold Destruction Wraith

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend

Title: The Eternal Family Bonds

Chapter: II: Behold Destruction Wraith  
By: Phalon & Buster

It had been a few days since Takara and Miroku conversed over her father's sword and what it meant to her. A few days since the last sighting of any activity from Naraku. Which led Takara to the conclusion that they must go out and look for him, much like her parents and her godparents did so many years before her. Only this time they were not looking for jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama, they were looking for her mother and father, Kagome and Inuyasha.

Currently, the small band, consisting of Takara, Inuyasha II, Tanaka, Mako, Sureiyaa, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were out abroad. Sango and Sureiyaa were marveling over the pain stakened cleaning and sharpening of everyone's weapons.

"I can never get over how well he does. His level of craftsmanship is second only to Lord Totosai," Sureiyaa said as she looked at her sword and also her newest weapon.

The weapon smith, a fine specimen of a hanyou by the way, for much of his life was a lone youkai hunter. He made all of his weapons and armor, using an alloy he made from metal and youkai bones, fangs and claws. He was young in appearance, looking to be about eighteen, with jet black hair and deep ruby red eyes. He seemed to be chiseled from high quality stone, and was often finding himself having to fend off the young girls of the village. But for a brief time after Naraku was confined, he traveled around, slaying for hire, but drifted to Miroku's village and became the weapon smith, and lived along side them ever since. He was not just a smith of his trade; he was a teacher, instructor, often doweling advice to those who needed it.

Today was such a day for giving advice, particularly Takara and her brothers. "Never be too stubborn. Accepting help is a greater sign of strength and resolve than carrying on by your self. If you ever need help, call out. I may be as old as your parents, but my strength has yet to waver." Though she understood why he was saying it, it still sounded preachy.

"Yeah, but he preaches too much," Takara muttered as her younger brother shifted around in her arms.

"But you do see his point," Miroku said, striding up to his goddaughter.

"I know you feel like no one else understands your plight, but understand, we are all family, and family is always there to help," Sango said as she walked up and took the younger Inuyasha for a while.

"Hakaimaru knows what he is talking about, and will drop everything to help a friend. He is a valued family friend, just as much as Shippo," Mako said, having heard many good preachings himself.

Takara nodded and accepted this. However her enlightenment did not last long, as Mako's hand suddenly wound up stroking Takara's backside. He was not quite fast enough to evade the open palm across his face, and received no comfort for it either. In fact he received a smack to the head, courtesy of Sureiyaa and his mother.

While Miroku, Shippo, and Junior laughed a bit at Mako's predicament, Takara turned a bit red, in shame and a little embarrassed. She liked him for his many qualities, but his antics often overshadowed them sometimes. But she put up with it, just like how she put up with Tanaka. Tanaka remained thoughtfully quiet, pondering several things. Like how it was his brother Junior who could purify evil and such, while his sister could wield the Tetseiga. He was repenting, though still sour about it. Family took precedence over personal dilemmas.

"Hwey, what's that swound?" Junior asked, his little ears twitching a bit.

Everyone else was a bit caught up with Mako's small bit of trouble, so the youngest party member's inquiry fell on deaf ears. Takara was fumbling with the large pinkish jewel around her neck, thinking intently about it and her younger brother. It seemed he possessed the same spiritual powers their mother had; perhaps he would be better suited for carrying this troublesome little jewel...

"Hey, Miroku," Takara said, soft and thoughtful. "Do you think Junior should carry the jewel? It seems he is suited for that kind of thing. It's not that I don't want it, it's just that.... it seems natural that way, don't you think?"

Miroku thought for a moment, true the little boy had the spiritual power and abilities his mother possessed, but was a small Inu hanyou ready to bear such a responsibility? He was not so sure, neither was the rest of the party, except Inuyasha.

"Yay! I gwet to haft it! Gemme!" the little hanyou squealed, forgetting the buzzing sound coming quite close to them.

The group started laughing again, but was cut short with Shippo's brand of attention getting.

"Uh guys, I hate to break it up, but those are POISON INSECTS COMING THIS WAY!"

Everyone suddenly spun around to see the dark cloud of buzzing insects coming toward them. Takara drew out her father's sword from it's sheath, Mako made ready his swords, Sureiyaa her sword, Shippo his Foxfire, Miroku his staff, and Sango her Hiraikotsu. While Tanaka took out a pair of demon boned Sais. But when the swarm parted and revealed a curled up figure the insects were carrying, they were all surprised. What descended to the ground was a being unlike Naraku's previous incarnations or corrupted warriors. They did not know what it was exactly. When it was on the ground, the insects left, simply like that. The figure then stood up, almost six feet in height. He had black hair with red streaks running through it all, lightly tanned skin, with a body chiseled from the finest stone in the world. He wore ratty old blue jeans surprisingly, a tore up red shirt, and two pendants. One was gold and had a large smooth jewel in the center, surrounded by thirteen smaller ones. The other was black and greasy looking, its disgusting purple tent matching the bruises marking his body. His haunting eyes, irises of burning gold with a thin rim of blood red. They were hazy, as if the creature was not really at home so to speak.

For a moment, everyone looked at this man in awe, and then finally noticed his expression. One that was kin to seething hate. Takara was the first to snap out of her awe induced state, growling a bit.

"Who are you? One of Naraku's new minions? Well? Let hear it!" the hanyou girl shouted, ready for a fight.

"...Naraku..." was his sole reply, and it seemed that he was angered further by it.

The young man lifted off of the ground, and with a long, drawn out growl, his strength increased. A wind swirled around him, picking up small rocks and dust, a red fiery aura plainly visible around him. He set back down on the ground, and with a snarl, quickly cleared the distance between him and Takara. She tried to get the sword between them, but he maneuvered behind, and knocked her feet out from under her. Before he could strike again, a ward found its way from Miroku's hand to his back, burning him intensely as Shippo chucked a large ball of Foxfire at him. The young man was sent flying, tumbling to a stop, and stood back up, his sights set on Tanaka this time. Tanaka was able to block the man's attack, but was surprised at his sheer strength. He tried to defend himself but was pummeled with fast punches he could barely block, until Sango and Sureiyaa intervened, managing to cut him up a bit. From his few wounds orange blood started to seep out, and a clear scent in which to identify him by.

"He's a pure blooded youkai," Takara said, truly surprised. Not many could be this powerful.

"Yeah, he stinks of Naraku too," Tanaka added, as they regrouped to stare him down.

"He's a lot tougher than I thought," Miroku said, not looking away from the youkai for a second.

"I guess we'll just have to toast him then," Takara said, stepping forward with Tetseiga in hand.

Junior began cheering his big sister on as she got ready to toast a bad guy for good. As for everyone else, they all took cover. Sango, Sureiyaa, Tanaka, Inuyasha, and Kirara hid behind a rock outcropping, while Miroku, Mako, and Shippo stepped back to a rise in the terrain and peek over it. A wind picked up, circling Takara and the demon she was facing. She had a determined look; he had a blindly mad one. She held the sword out, pointing it at him. She could smell it, the point where she could unleash the power of the Tetseiga, and it was then she felt his power. It was for a brief moment, but she could feel his power, a burning hot sensation. He was preparing for his own finishing attack, and then she struck with an attack they all knew too well.

"WINDSCAR!!!!" Takara shouted, bringing the sword back and making a sweeping motion, sending forth five fires like claws ripping through the ground.

At the same time, the demon launched his attack, lunging forward, his fist a glowing ember. His attack met the brunt of hers, and for a moment, held his ground. But he was soon overcome, and with a howl of pain, disappeared in the aftermath of the attack. Junior cheered as everyone came out to congratulate Takara on the victory. The proud girl sheathed her weapon and beamed a smile to everyone else. Only Sureiyaa noticed something odd.

"Umm, Takara," she said, pointing behind her, "I don't think you got him."

Takara spun around, and was truly shocked to see the demon still in one piece. He was on the ground, on his back, seemingly unconscious. He seemed to be cut up bad, his shirt was almost totally gone, but the two pendants seemed untouched. The procession slowly walked toward him, and began to inspect the body for any clue as to what he was. Takara squatted down by his left, Sureiyaa kneeling to his right, and the others crowded around. His expression was one of pain, like he was suffering. His chest sported two fairly deep cuts, his orange blood seeping out of them and running off to his sides and pooling on his chest. The two pendants looked absolutely perfect, like they had never been disturbed. Takara reached out to inspect the black one, but when she touched it, she was shocked, rather painfully. Withdrawing her hand, she frowned and began contemplating this demon's demise. Sureiyaa reached for the other one and picked it up, and soon became entranced by it. It was soft blue and gold framing and backing. It glowed softly, almost soothing. She found herself looking at his face, and began to feel pity for the poor creature.

"He survived the Windscar. That means he's dangerous," Tanaka said, looking to his sister.

"Don't be too hasty, Tanaka," Sureiyaa said, standing up. "He may be only a puppet Naraku controls."

"Or he is one of Naraku's incarnations, rotten to the core," Mako said, looking down at the demon at their feet.

While Takara, Tanaka, and Mako tried to convince Sango, Miroku, and Shippo they needed to find a way to destroy the creature, Sureiyaa knelt down next to him again. She was sure she was right, something about him, about how he reacted. He let out a weak groan, one only she could hear over the debate. One of his eyes slowly crept open, and fell its gaze upon her. She was taken back by this; it was not the lifeless look of moments before, but like his soul was behind them. She felt his gaze pierce through her directly to her soul, and she felt her face grow rosy. From a moment where he threatened their lives, to know, it was as if, he were begging her. She then noticed he was actually quite handsome for a demon, his haunting eyes, defined build, aside from his injuries, he was physically perfect. She felt her face grow redder with this thought, was she actually becoming attracted to him? A moment ago he was out to kill them, but now that he was helpless, she could not help but feel pity, and now...

Sureiyaa was jolted from her trance when her brother asked her opinion on the matter at hand. She looked at him for a moment, then back to the demon.

"I...I don't know... I really don't."

Mako and Tanaka looked at her like she had grown a second head. They could not figure out why a demon slayer could not answer what they thought was a simple question. They then both exchanged a look then looked back to Sureiyaa, and shook their heads.

"Sis, you don't... you know..." Mako said, trying to be as delicate as possible.

He never got to finish his stammering, as his sister stood up with a familiar fury her mother would occasionally give her father. Mako wisely backed down, Tanaka contemplated pushing the issue when Miroku and Shippo interrupted.

"All of you! Get ready! I think Naraku wants him back," Miroku said as he hauled his children away from the stricken demon.

Sango still had Inuyasha, and Takara and Tanaka fell back as well. Shippo had long since retreated to Kirara, who now stood in her full demon form. The cloud of insects had returned, and this time deposited two figures. One was familiar, that being the wind sorceress Kagura. She landed near the demon and sneered at him. The other figure was new, a tall man with long black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a sword in hand and a nearly emotionless expression. He also looked at the fallen demon.

"I do not understand why Master Naraku is so adamant about getting this failure back," the man said, before his gaze shifted to Takara directly.

"It is not your place to argue, Akuma," Kagura said, evident that she loathed this man as much as she loathed Naraku. "Only do as you are told."

The two briefly exchanged glares, but then looked back to the band in front of them. Takara, Mako, Sureiyaa, and Tanaka took a step forward, ready for a fight. This amused the incarnations, and they both lunged forward, Kagura with her Dance of Blades, Akuma with his sword art. Kagura was faced with Mako and Tanaka, both of which she kept at sword's length, keeping them on their toes with her wind blades. Neither boy could get close to really do any damage. That was until Tanaka totally occupied Kagura's attention so Mako got behind her.

"Make one move. Make one move and you will find oblivion in my Wind tunnel," Mako threatened lowly.

Takara and Sureiyaa faired a bit better, managing to keep Akuma busy and not allowing him to get a chance to attack, only defend. And now, the poison insects, which had been hovering over head, descended upon the fallen demon, whisking him away. Kagura glowered and slipped away, hopping onto her feather and started to fly with the insects. Akuma was now infuriated, but also retreated; his last glimpse at Takara found his face twisted in utter contempt.

Takara sheathed her sword, muttering 'Next time' under her breath. She looked back to the others as they regrouped. Tanaka was a bit bruised from the beating he took from the nameless demon, but everyone was otherwise okay. It was decided that they should return to the village to rethink with new information weighing on their minds. So after passing Junior around to where he ended up with Sureiyaa, they started back to the village, each thinking in silence. But the seriousness shifted directions for Takara, as she felt a familiar hand caressing her rear. Her face turned red and her hand sailed across Mako's face, leaving a plainly visible handprint that burned quite a bit.

"Mako you pervert!" she thundered, quickening her pace as she marched toward the village.

Mako tenderly touched the side of his face, and hurried after the fleeing hanyou to try and apologize. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and sighed.

"It's the only way he'll learn," they said in unison, causing Tanaka and Shippo to snicker a bit.

While everyone was consumed by Mako's little issue, Sureiyaa found herself looking over her shoulder. Not in fear of an ambush, but in the hope she would be able to catch a glimpse of the demon that had yet to be named. She began wondering who he was exactly, and why Kagura and Akuma showed up to collect him. She was jolted out of her trance when Junior began nibbling on her arm.

"What is it Inuyasha? Are your teeth bothering you?" the slayer girl asked, a bit embarrassed.

"What were ywou wooking for?" the little hanyou asked, looking up at her in wonder.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, Inuyasha. Just making sure no one was following us," she said hastily, hoping he would not press the issue.

Junior did not press the issue, as he felt the sudden compulsion to bite. And not just anyone. With a mischievous smile, he hopped out of Sureiyaa's arms and ran up through the group, up to Mako, and latched on to his leg. Before Mako could tear his attention from Takara, Inuyasha clamped down hard on the boy's leg, causing him to yell out, quite loudly. It took them all by surprise, Takara, Tanaka and Shippo covering their ears.

"My, our son has quite a set of lungs, doesn't he?" Miroku said, obviously ashamed of it and slightly amused.

Meanwhile, in a darker corner of the land, safe inside his castle, Naraku fumed over this distressing defeat. While his enemies laughed a bit at Mako's misfortune, Naraku glared at the injured form before him. His most powerful puppet, greater than any of his incarnations. But for some reason, this new weapon was really difficult to control; his powers were so radically different than those of his incarnations or himself. But he would not give up on this weapon. It was too powerful to let go, the power he possessed.

"No Des, I will not release you. I will have your power and have Takara, and then I will take my revenge upon those who have wronged me."

Naraku turned his gaze to Akuma and Kagura, glaring down at them. He had already lectured them on what it meant to follow his orders exactly. The next time they tried to fight Takara he threatened to reabsorb them, which was threat enough. For now, he retreated to the lower levels of his castle, descending low into what swiftly became his favorite portion of the castle. Because, huddling in the damp shadows, chained to the walls, clutching each other as they shiver weakly.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, so good to see you both in high spirits," the hanyou lord said before breaking into mad laughter.

* * *

Please Read & Review… We won't put up chapter three until we have at least ten comments concerning the fic. 


	4. Control

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend  
Title: The Eternal Family Bonds  
Chapter 3. Control  
By: Phalon Buster

The only thing on the minds of Inu Yasha and Kagome were their children… That if they were alive. They didn't know anything at all, they just knew that Naraku had them and they had all certainty that they had to protect their children anyway they could. They had been under the close watch of one of Naraku's incarnations, they couldn't tell which but they had heard the scolding of Kagura and Akuma who obviously had ran from battle…

Inu Yasha worried why Naraku needed his daughter, she was not a miko… She had chosen against that path, always telling him that she wanted to be a Demon Slayer like Sango. Now she had to find a way out of here for both his and Kagome's sake. That was Naraku came in with his snide remarks…

_**"Inuyasha and Kagome, so good to see you both in high spirits" the hanyou lord said before breaking into mad laughter.**_

Kagome spoke up; she had a cold and hateful look on her face, something you would not have seen before. "What do you want with Takara?" She asked him standing up. Kagome was scared for her daughter and sons. What else would you expect a mother to be.

"Something beyond your understanding," Naraku stated. He had full intention of getting Takara back no matter the cost and then it would be business as usual.

"You lay a hand on her or my sons I will rip you to shreds with my teeth," Inu Yasha growled. He was as overprotective off his progeny as he was of his mate. All he wanted to do was ensure Naraku couldn't get his filthy hands on anyone. He knew that he and Kagome had to get away or the miasma would kill them.

A familiar face stood in the doorway, it was Kagura. She still wished for her freedom and had no sign of it. So for now she served this master as she had no sign of help. Sesshomaru much preferred the companionship of his mortal mate. The man that had said cruel things about humans and hanyous, now he had a newborn son… Kagura had not told these things to Naraku as she had no desire to let him touch Sesshomaru who ruled the Western Lands.

Naraku knew she was there and he would not let anyone know his obsession for the woman. However, he made a point to destroy all things that were not essentially his. "Kagura take your new brother out and tell him I'm willing to offer Takara a deal," He stated right in front of Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Otherwise somewhere in Japan, the families were relaxing near a fire. Takara relaxed against a tree, trying to fight the sleep.

"You should sleep," A voice rang; it was seen to be Mako. "Everyone needs their rest."

"What about you?" Takara asked in her sweetest, kindest voice.

"Don't worry, I'll have enough strength to fight and continue the journey," Mako replied to her. He could feel his urges nagging at him again. Mako was not exactly like his father but you wouldn't guess that. He sat besides her, only to feel Takara lay her head on his shoulder. She felt content and hoped it lasted… "Mako?" She started.

"Hmm," Mako said staring into the fire. He felt her ears touch his face and smirked. He rested one hand around Takara to hold her. 'So this is what it takes…' He thought to himself.

"Do you remember when we were kids and I used to follow you around like a lost puppy?" Takara asked rather softly.

He did nothing but smile.

Takara looked up and within a flash she awoke with a startle or did she? She looked across the fire and there stood a man she loathed. "Onigumo" She said aloud.

"You desire him as a mate, an unwise choice," Onigumo stated as he stood.

"What do you want now?" Takara stood up and crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"Kikyou," Onigumo stated.

"Well that will be hard to do, seeing as she's in hell right now," Takara stated.

Onigumo made Takara stand and stated, "You look beautiful in this light hanyou."

Takara shifted herself uncomfortably, "Why are you here?"

Onigumo smiled cruelly and said, "To show you that you must never submit to Naraku even for the sake of your bastard father."

That was it! Takara backhanded him across the face and then freaked out she had done such a thing and knew why… She loved her father and her mother with all her heart. It was one of the reasons why she was teased as a child and often enough she would get into fights. Takara looked away feeling ashamed. Takara knew what Onigumo had done, wrecked the lives of so many.

"It is easy to tell you miss the bond between yourself and Naraku," Onigumo stated.

"I do not miss that bond… To be bound to him as if he was his mate." Takara stated coldly her eyes filled with hatred towards Onigumo's words who was just another Naraku in her head.

"So it is true you long for Mako to be your mate. And you only keep Naraku around for amusement," Onigumo stated.

Takara was shocked about what he had said and finally spoke up, "… No I don't." Everyone knew as a child she had a crush on Mako but she pretended that now he was a lecher she didn't want to be around him.

"You lie to yourself," Onigumo said circling Takara as if she was his prey. "Naraku desires you more than he ever did with Kikyou… That is his weakness and the reason he lives is because you allow it. He is a mere puppet and you are the ones pulling the strings."

Takara knew those words but they had been reversed when Naraku had told her when he made their bond stronger. "I am nothing like Naraku," She stated. She goes to hit him as she is outraged about everything he has said since this dream began.

Onigumo pinned her to a tree and said, "You are more like him every day." He leans in as if to kiss her.

Takara awoke with a jolt sitting up and finding her self at the camp resting with Mako. He had his arms wrapped around her like he was protecting her. Takara knew very few things and just relaxed against Mako again. There was a certain peace and wished he was like this all the time, then maybe… 'No, if he wasn't a lecher you wouldn't find him half as endearing… If he wasn't a lecher, he would or married another and had a boring family. You love a lecher.' Okay that was a disturbing thought as she wouldn't admit that to anyone… That she loved Mako for his bad actions and his good.

In Naraku's Castle…

Kagura knew Naraku had lied in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew he wanted Takara returned but by some other means. Kagura would need many things to free herself and it would be hard to come by. She knew she would need Sesshomaru's help, but the only thing outside the Western Lands he cared for was his doting niece… 'That is your answer…' She thought to herself.

Kagura left Naraku to his amusement and decided to wander the castle a bit. It was a small measure of freedom, being able to roam the castle but not leaving it. This made her ache for freedom more. She had her fill of Naraku's twistedness, his cruelty, and finally his arrogance. A hanyou dictating life over a full blooded youkai, despite her origins. It was ridiculous. But to get to Takara, to get her to reason with her, was probably next to impossible.

'Damn Naraku and damn his persistent scheming,' Kagura thought to herself, fidgeting with her fan. 'It's as if he spends all of his time scheming for ways to give me a false hope only to have it dashed out before me. I will be free of him; it will be one day soon.'

Elsewhere in the castle...

Despite the numbing pain, despite the fact that he was kept locked in a room filled with miasma, despite his body was constantly poisoned and mind polluted, there was one thing he absolutely and with no regrets loathed. This thing was mostly white, short, appearing to be a child with a mirror in hand.

Kanna.

How he loathed this creature, even though his memory was failing him as more miasma seeped into his body, he was going to destroy her utterly, nothing would remain. He did not know how long he had been here today, how long the day previous, or before then. But he knew he would destroy that expressionless youkai. It was as if she enjoyed seeing him in torment. In fact, he was sure of it, because, on the occasions where he was practically bathing in miasma, she was watching, smirking at him. More and more recently, her little smirk grew wider and wider, until it became a smile. The reason why he was steeped in the poison Naraku favored so much, was to keep him under control, it made him more responsive to command, but extremely excessive action or working out or fighting made it burn off, leaving him weak but conscious.

The other thing he loathed was the black pendant they had put around his neck. It befouled his method of controlling his power, twisted it and made it uncontrollable to him. Naraku and the little devil Kanna were controlling him, but soon he felt he would be liberated. He would be free of Naraku's spells, and free of the wretched being Kanna. He fantasized about how to destroy her, nothing perverted, nothing cruel per say, but how to totally annihilate her, so that not even the finest dust was left behind. That ever persistent thought earned him more exposure to the poison fumes, though he could not shake the thought from his mind, he eventually succumbed to the numbness that came with miasma overdose.

Back in the dungeon...

Naraku watched as Kagome and Inu Yasha tried to ignore him. Every visit was pretty much the same. First the demands to be set free, then the threats under penalty of death, then trying to tear free of their shackles. Then he would laugh at their efforts and reinforce the notion of escape was impossible until he saw fit. Then they would sulk and pretend to ignore him. He laughed at their retelling of happier times with their children, of old adventures with friends, quite a routine now.

"How sad, almost depressing. A tale eternally retold, to ears that do not hear the stories anymore, just words to drown out the truth. Yes, the truth. The truth that Takara will be brought to me by her own will, that I will have her, the object you kept from me and still keep from me. But soon, very soon, I will have what I want, and you will have what you want, and we will all live happily to the end of our days."

Naraku then broke into another round of laughing, and got up from his perch and left them to shiver in the darkness. He had plans to move, a servant to press into service again, and a hanyou girl to take care of, as well as another...

* * *

Please RR! 


	5. An Unlikely Father

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend

Title: The Eternal Family Bonds

Chapter: IV. An Unlikey Father  
By: Phalon & Buster

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands. Twenty five years ago, he would not have considered of taking the mate he had, but now that was irrelevant. Currently, he was sitting in the garden on his estate, his mate and beloved wife Rin, watching their son Inu Taishio play in the garden. For the past 25 years he had been content, he didn't aimlessly wander the countryside, he stayed close to home unless a situation demanded his attention. It was days like this that made him think back on the past, back when he was more of a fighter, than a father.

About 12 years ago...

It had been twelve years to the day since Naraku was imprisoned, something that made no difference to him or Rin at all. Rin had grown up to be a beautiful woman. And she had stayed with him, even after Jaken was unsuspectedly killed by a disease humans and strong Youkai were immune to. Jaken's persistence and annoying complaints were bad points against him, but his loyalty and knowledge of many things made him a asset that would be missed.

But in times like these, his services were not needed, simply alone with his mate was enough to spend his days. He loved her deeply, so much so, that as he walked with her through rows of cherry blossom trees, he put his arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her swelling belly. She was carrying his child, his Hanyou child, a child he would hold high proudly. All that mattered, was that he and his new family would live together, happily.

He knew his half brother Inu Yasha had settled down with the miko girl Kagome, and had already had a son. Another Inu Hanyou, but to each his own, he had fought hard for his right to settle down and start a family, so he would not harass him anymore. He was content with Rin and their unborn son, and content he would stay.

Two months later...

A disturbing silence hung in the air, not a sound in much of the estate. The only notable sounds came from the master bedroom, where a distraught scene played out. Rin lie in bed, a burning fever had taken hold of her as result from an illness. She had been so strong before, she had been taught how to defend herself and was extremely capable of doing so. Sesshoumaru was sitting close to the bed, in the crook of his left arm was his newborn son. His armor rested in it's place, along with his two swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin. Sesshoumaru's breathing was barely noticeable, his son's also very quiet. Rin's labored breathing filled his ears, it pained him greatly to see her suffer so.

Weeks passed, Rin remained no better or worse, able to feed her child, but still bed ridden. Sesshoumaru inwardly tortured himself, feeling he was to blame for her falling ill. He would not eat, save for her requests that he do. He would feed her when she was too weak to do so herself. More time passed like this, and finally, she began to improve. Within a week, she had recovered much of her strength, was able to feed herself and was more alert.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru awoke to a surprise. Rin and Inu Taishio were not in bed. Jumping out of bed and into his robes, the lord searched the estate and found Rin and her son in the garden. His mate sat motionless at the base of a tree, Inu Taishio sleeping soundly in her arms. At first he feared her to be dead, but as he approached, she moaned softly and shifted her weight around. He sat beside her, resting his arm around her shoulders, and smiled as she nestled close to him. The infant in her arms also shifted about, making himself comfortable again as he slept.

Two Years ago...

The day had not started any different than any other. Sesshoumaru awoke first, dressing in his robes and going to wake Inu Taishio. After waking and dressing his son, he returned to his bedroom and gently awoke Rin. After she had dressed for the day, they ate their breakfast together, and Inu Taishio went out to play in the garden. Sesshoumaru and Rin remained eating, until a surprise visitor interrupted the silence. Angered by the disruption in his meal, he went to see who was shouting for him. Outside the manor was Shippo, looking slightly older, looking rather distraught.

"What do you want, kitsune?" the lord demanded, mostly stoic. Shippo cowered briefly before standing up straight again.

"Uh... Uh.. I'm not sure how to put this... but Inu Yasha and Kagome where kidnapped by Naraku. Your niece and nephews are in the Slayer Village with Miroku and Sango. I thought you should know, they are family."

Sesshoumaru stood silent, his mind processing this new information. True he did not like his brother, that was no secret, but he did care for his niece and nephews.

"Return to them and tell them this Sesshoumaru shall visit soon," he said simply and turned around and went back inside his home.

Shippo looked rather bewildered at the hidden display of emotion, but turned and left, hoping to avoid the local nuisance, Kouga.

In the time since Naraku's defeat, Kouga had grown increasingly restless, and bold, as he dared to skirmish inside Sesshoumaru's domain. The Inu lord had been meaning to deal with Kouga, but things tended to crop up at home. But he would be dealt with, rest assured of that. He returned to his mate and finished his meal, then told her of what Shippo told him. She decided it was time they visit now, which Sesshoumaru agreed with whole heartedly. Once she had finished her meal, she dressed appropriately, and fetched her son, to also be dressed appropriately. Once his mate and son were ready, they all mounted upon the steed Ah- Un and set off.

But in transit to the slayer village, Sesshoumaru spotted something. Movement. Wolves. Ah- Un was directed downward, and at the reigns of the wolves was none other than Kouga himself. Not as fast without his jewel shards, but no better a person. Since the miko Kagome had mated with Inuyasha, Kouga finally accepted Ayame. But in his mind she was not as valued, and treated her poorly. Rumor was he abused and beat her, aside from letting his tribe run rampant. Kouga wore his usual cocky smirk, Ayame not too far behind, a scowl on her face a fresh bruises on her arms and one on her face. That was proof enough he was scum, but what set Sesshoumaru off was the look on Rin's face when she saw Kouga.

It was then he made the connection. All those years ago, when he first came upon her lifeless body, it was Kouga and his wolves who killed her. And even now she feared him. That, is what drove Sesshoumaru insane with anger. He leapt from Ah- Un, descending upon the wolf with blinding speed. Kouga skittered across the ground, regaining his footing, wondering who or what kicked him. He looked up and saw a very angry Sesshoumaru standing over him. Picking the wolf up by his worthless neck, Sesshoumaru glared holes through the wolf.

"You put that fear in her, you killed her those years ago. This Sesshoumaru was wrong to have allowed you to live this long," the Inu lord hissed, Ah- Un landing behind him.

Kouga struggled under Sesshoumaru's grip, wondering who or what he was speaking of. He then saw the woman on the two headed beast, and his eyes widened in realization. Sesshoumaru's mate was the village girl he had chased down and allowed his wolves to kill. It was over, he knew now, he knew the burning fury in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Before he could utter a thing, he was thrown into the closest tree with full force. He hit it and fell to the ground, coughing and hacking, wiping a thin trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. He charged Sesshoumaru, thinking he could take him if he could surprise him. But it was a futile effort, Sesshoumaru had been behind him since he stood up, and now his poison claws dug deep into the wolf's back. Kouga wailed in pain, a sound contorted as Sesshoumaru rotated once, flinging Kouga into the air. He jumped up, one hand drew back and slashed the wolf across the back.

"That is for the trouble you have caused my brother and his mate."

Sesshoumaru then drew Tokijin, and slashed across Kouga's midsection, the wolf demon holding the wound as his blood flowed forth.

"That is for the trouble you have caused this Sesshoumaru."

He then drew the terrible sword back, and with his might, sliced Kouga down the middle of his body, the power of the Tokijin burning the wolf's body in quick agony. Sesshoumaru lands and puts the sword under his belt again.

"And that was for daring to instill fear in Rin."

The wolves had already fled, but Ayame sat on the ground, trembling. She watched Sesshoumaru walk to his mount, climb upon it, and off they went, leaving her behind. She looked at the thin cloud of ash that used to be Kouga, and silently thanked Sesshoumaru, before she got up and went her way, free of Kouga entirely.

Later that day Sesshoumaru and his small family arrived in the village, meeting Tanaka and Takara, and meeting Inuyasha II for the first time. They meet and share stories, share pain, and mourn briefly over the act that brought them together. That night, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Inu Taishio returned to their estate, their business concluded, and while Rin put her son to bed, Sesshoumaru sat in the garden, thinking carefully. Naraku was freed from his prison, and in retaliation captured Inuyasha and Kagome. Back to his old tricks, but now he did not have the Shikon jewel, but no less dangerous. For now, Sesshoumaru would let him go, until he showed himself. The act would not go unpunished, as Inuyasha's children and friends were already plotting ways to get rid of him and get the missing couple back.

Now...

Inu Taishio played in the garden as he usually did, and Sesshoumaru and Rin watched him from their spot under a tree. While Rin smiled and simply watched her son, the lord was quietly brooding. A few weeks prior he had felt a presence enter their world, so powerful that he was eclipsed by it. And shortly after it's arrival, Naraku made his presence felt, and the new great power diminished almost to nothing, and it seemed Naraku had acquired a new weapon of sorts. Once in a while he would sense the creature, but it seemed strained, in pain almost, as well as Naraku's taint upon it. A few days ago Takara and her band had a fight with it and also two incarnations Naraku sent. While they defeated the incarnations and the mysterious presence, Sesshoumaru was more concerned with the mystery. Never had he felt such power, and benevolence before. It was possible that if he could, Naraku could harness those energies and unleash his evil upon them all.

Soon he would have to intervene, time was not on their side. Naraku must be destroyed and Inuyasha and Kagome restored to their family, and the mystery being freed from the foul control Naraku had on it.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you brood so?" Rin asked her mate, having been able to tell when he was deep in thought or when something bothered him.

"For the future Rin, for our future, for Takara and her family's future, for everyone's future. Naraku is more dangerous than ever. This Sesshoumaru must help my niece and nephews, more than a shattered family is at stake here. Our world rides on this one man's fate. If he is not done away with for all eternity, then we will all suffer," the lord responded as his son toddled over and sat next to his father, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshoumaru lightly stroked Inu Taishio's hair, watching the child rest so carelessly against him. He was fighting for the future of his son, that he might inherit a would free of Naraku's evil, and he might be able to live his life without fear of losing it all. A life he wanted for himself and his family now. Mind now set, he would keep in touch with his niece, and be to her aid when ever she needed it. Once more he would fight, and once more he would fight unwavering, to end their battles, and put the weapons aside and live out in peace.

So he dreams anyhow. Maybe me & BCross should. Remember it's based off an RPG! If you can tell, we each take turns on writing a chapter. Thank you very much.

Kiro Kaito: No problem on Mako and nice for you to say so. Here are two brand new chapters!

InuObesessed o.o: New update!

MistyLarue:Thanks.

Keta1123: Thankyou!

A/N: I just had to default my computer so I've had to go through all of my stuff and believe me starting over SUCKS!


	6. Hakudoushi

Series: Inuyasha, the Continuing Feudal Legend  
Title: The Eternal Family Bonds  
Chapter: V. Hakudoushi  
By: Phalon & Buster

Takara had been sitting on her favorite branch as she saw the sun set and her Hanyou form changed. Her silver hair and dog ears went to raven locks and Ningen ears to where Ningens had them. Takara's golden eyes turned to violet eyes like her father. She sighed hating this night monthly. It only served to remind her that she wasn't one thing or the other like her father. Her mind began to think about recent events and knew that seeking out her uncle would be the best thing. She rested her back against the tree wearing the fire rat Haori that she had been given by her own father. It seemed to her that she was supposed to follow exactly in her father's footsteps. However she had no intention of falling in love with something dead.

Below two figures were watching, Mako and Hachi. Hachi hadn't aged all too much with the course of two and a half decades. "Danna, you really want to do this?" Hachi asked. He only feared Mako for one reason, the Kazanna in his hand. However it was apparent that was not the case.

Mako looked up wearing a violet colored cloak that resembled his father's robes. "Yes," He stated only to watch Takara take out two knives and climb down mostly dangling halfway down and jump.

Takara turned around only to see Mako and Hachi there. "Whatever you're going to make him do, don't," She said glaring at Mako, the look caused him to squirm, she could see that. Takara saw Hachi let out a sigh of relief and patted him on the head and walked away.

"When are you going to ask her to bear your child?" Hachi asked Mako only to get hit by him.

Mako was sure that Takara would never accept him that way. After all look at her parents, Inuyasha would kill him if he found out and Kagome would purify his ass. It wasn't stipulations, he was sure of that. It was just a matter of time now, he would have to find a woman that he could just give them that child. There wasn't much time left after all, the Kazanna became larger daily.

Takara passed into the village and saw eyes upon her. She was wearing clothes from her mother's era. They were odd to be sure and often hoped she would be left alone because of them. However nights like this was not the case. She saw her brother Inuyasha II playing with Sureiyaa not far away and she smiled. Takara stuck her hands within the sleeves of the Haori. She wore boot cut blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, tennie shoes, and the Haori she had received for her birthday. Takara sighed as soon she was face to face with a village headman Ittet. "Can I do something for you?" She said rather gruffly.

Not far away, Miroku and Sango watched. This was never a good thing and knew that their god-daughter could take care of herself even under the new moon. On nights like this she could defend herself quite well, with purifying arrows and such.

"Be my wife?" The Village Headman Ittet asked her, he looked to be no older than twenty-three years old. It was well known that he was one to lust after all the maidens of the village.

"No," A voice spoke. It was Tanaka, he looked a bit like his father but a bit taller, Tanaka had a cold expression on his face. "My father would not permit a such union."

"Nor will I," a voice spoke up. It was Miroku, he was the one that married all the couples of the village and if he was not willing to do it neither was the village miko. However days like this, there weren't many mikos left.

"Three words," Takara spoke to Ittet. "Go to hell," She said walking off. She hated Ittet and didn't care what tonight was, she wanted to get away from here. She went to Sango and said, "We're leaving now." She headed towards the end of town, she wasn't here for their happiness. Takara had a job to do, free her parents and kill Naraku with her own two hands.

Sango looked towards her husband who knew this was not going to be an easy night. Takara was prone to being highly rash on nights like this. She knew it would take a lot more to protect her, Tanaka, and Inuyasha II. They were their god-children after all.

Not far away, a pair of purple eyes watched with interest. 'So it will be easier to draw her away then I thought,' The purple-eyed stranger thought to himself.

Sureiyaa watched Takara sadly, that girl had no luck at all. She had to deal with all sorts of trifles, from her parents being kidnapped to being under Naraku's control and even worst having to deal with suitors from hell. She knew that her brother did love Takara and vice versa. Sureiyaa wished they would just not dance around and felt a twinge of jealousy not of either of them, that could possibly be happy, that they had something to look forward to. The only male she had taken an interest in was the one that Takara had taken down and had an aura about him that seemed tainted.

Suddenly a voice brought everyone to a halt, one simple word, "Swit!" Tanaka was head first into the ground. Tanaka had brown eyes and dark raven hair. However you couldn't tell with the crater he had just made. The little creature that had made it was Inuyasha II, he had raven hair like his siblings except for the streak of silver that was his bangs. Unlike his siblings his eyes were golden, even under a new moon.

"Inuyasha that is enough of that," A voice rang. It was Takara, she had her father's and mother's look all rolled into one. "Do you want me to have the village miko put one of those rosaries around your neck?" Inuyasha II shook his head quickly meaning no. "Good, go with Miroku and Sango and get ready we're going to the west to pay a visit to our uncle Lord Sesshoumaru," She said acting like a mother. She watched him go and didn't sigh a sigh of relief even though inwardly she did. It was becoming harder and harder to be who she once was. Takara blamed Naraku on that.

It hadn't been long before Takara was waiting by herself back at Inuyasha Forest. She knew it was about time everyone get here and worries hit again, mostly pertaining to her parents. She knew there was a bit to worry about, especially when it came to her parents. Her mother had been sick quite often and knew that they needed to go to Future and they had all planned to make a little visit before Naraku did his kidnapping shtick.

Unbeknownst to her, a Bear Youkai had come into the clearing. It saw the girl by the sacred tree with a sword strapped to her hip. "Ningen!" It yelled at her to see Takara lift her gaze to it.

"What do you want?" She said in what could pass for a growl.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" It demanded.

'Bakka,' She thought to herself. "Sorry you can't have it," Takara told the Youkai.

It wasted no time attacking Takara and she managed to dodge an attack or two until she tripped. She knew that the sword wouldn't be of any use at the moment, it could only get shattered and that was dangerous for her, her brothers, and her father. Four creatures out for bloodlust was never an encouraging thought. As she saw it was about to attack she saw something plunge into the demon's chest, it was a blade.

"Run!" The man yelled, the voice was cold and unfeeling.

Takara wasted no time in getting up and running a couple of feet. She witnessed a purple-haired man strike it down with a Chinese Pudao. She walked back to him and said with relief, "Thanks." Takara didn't feel like herself and the man seemed familiar to her however she wasn't sure why.

The man wore Samurai clothing, he had his purple hair up in a high pony tail. It was obvious he was some sort of Youkai or Hanyou as he held the Pudao behind him as he looked at Takara with interested eyes.

Takara began to walk away as she didn't know what all to say to him now.

"You would be a Taishio, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome?" The purple eyed stranger asked.

Takara turned around and went defensively, "Yes, what of it?"

The man smirked and said, "My name is Senshin, I wish to offer my services to help you find them."

"Why?" Takara asked almost letting her voice run cold. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let's say I owe my existence to them," Senshin told her. He approached her and said, "And I would like to help you destroy Naraku."

Takara nodded and said, "My friends and family will be here soon, it is not entirely up to me."

Naraku had watched Takara and kept an eye on her souly. After all there was much he had to do now with her. He had used the last few hours to sate himself with a girl with her likeness. It kept him in control of situation or so he believed. He watched her eyes trust the male before her and smiled evilly about that.

Takara sat with Senshin who she still had a nagging feeling of familiarity. It wasn't her childhood she felt she remembered him, possibly during the worst point of her life… When she was in Naraku's control, something she had not liked. There was a block there, maybe because she didn't want to remember who he really was but it was bugging the crap out of her. "Do I know you?" She just flat out asked him as she heard footsteps.

"Twkawa!" Inuyasha II exclaimed as he yelled running towards her. However Inuyasha basically snarled at the man next to his sister when he jumped into his sister's lap.

"Be nice," Takara said with a scowl. She looked up to see Miroku, Sango, Tanaka, Mako, Hachi, and Sureiyaa coming towards them with Shippo not far behind. It hadn't gotten past her that the man resembled Naraku but this guy didn't seem to be an incarnation. However she would have to remain on guard when it came to Senshin.

Tbc.


End file.
